Prince Stories
Introduction When you acquire a new prince, their Prince Story is automatically unlocked. As you level the prince up, more chapters will be unlocked. As you go through each chapter, you will be given choices. One choice corresponds to Moon Drops, and the other to Sun Drops. These are used to determine which route your prince will awaken to. All chapters must be read before you can awaken the prince. Route options and whether they are for Moon or Sun are included on every princes profile on this wiki. Awakening is an important part of strengthening your prince. Prince Directory You can access all of your prince stories through the icon that looks like a book on the Prince Management screen. Additionally, you can view a collection of all the stills you've unlocked, including from reading prince stories and completing events, and all the Memory Pieces you have. All screens can be filtered by prince name and by whether or not you've obtained a still. Memory Pieces can also be filtered this way, in addition to by rarity. Viewing New Prince Stories There are two ways to view your available prince stories. One is through the "New Unread Stories" on the Prince Management screen. This will default to showing you the story chapter for your most recently acquired prince, but you can also tap the button for sorting in the top right to toggle between different sort options. The "Prince" tab shows stories for princes you've obtained. The "Memory" tab shows stories from Memory Pieces you have unlocked. The "Correlation" tab shows special stories you've unlocked by obtaining a specific prince. The "Supplemental" tab shows the stories you can read based on how high your community's library level is. To see stories you've already read, tap the "Read Prince Stories" button. This lets you view a numerical list of all the princes. If one of the icons is illuminated under their picture, it means you've read that route to completion. Tapping on the prince will bring you to their individual screen where you can see which route you awakened, or which route you still have chapters left to read. Prince Stories via Directory The other way to access your prince's new story is by going directly into the "Prince Directory" from the Prince Management screen. This will give you an alphabetical list of all the princes. Tapping on their icon will give you their normal profile, but you can toggle through and select an Event Version from here. Once you're on the version you want to access, tapping "Story" will show you the chapters you've already read, and which ones you haven't. Search You have the option to search either through the Read Stories screen or the Prince Directory screen. Each option will give you a new window were you select the criteria you want. You may select as many or as few search criteria as you so desire, including whether or not you've met the prince (Status). Translated Stories To see which princes on the wiki have had their stories translated, go here. There will be a link on the prince's profile that will take you to the translated story.